


Don't Forget

by seungsols



Series: Sweeter Than Honey [18]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsols/pseuds/seungsols
Summary: Seungcheol is in a rush to get to work after oversleeping.





	Don't Forget

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the1the8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the1the8/gifts).



> Happy birthday to my bestest buddy! You've truly been such a blessing in my life and I am so thankful that we have been buddies thus far. I treasure our friendship so dearly and I hope it continues to grow and thrive like the beautiful sunflower (hehe) it is. I love you so much, you know I'm always here for you! ♡ (And good luck on your job interview today!)

The sun peeked through the wine coloured curtains that drape over the windows to the floor. With the little opening of light filling the room, Seungcheol couldn't help but slowly open his eyes as the sunlight shined diagonally on his face, barely caressing his eyes. He stretched across his mattress as the palm of his hands hit the headboard and he heard his knees crack.

Seungcheol turned to see Jisoo sleeping soundly as he had apparently pulled a majority of their shared blanket away from Seungcheol. As he sat up slowly while still looking at Jisoo, he sighed happily. “This guy,” he chuckled.

Lovingly, Seungcheol leaned over to fix Jisoo's hair so that his bangs would stop shifting over his eyes and cause Jisoo to continuously run his fingers across his face. Afterwards, Seungcheol leaned in to plant a soft kiss upon Jisoo's forehead before carefully sliding off the bed. He pulled his ring off of the nightstand before silently walking to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Once he slid on the ring on his left ring finger, Seungcheol closed the door and proceeded to do his morning routine. He quickly rinsed his body in the shower to wake himself up and hummed one of the songs that Jisoo was singing last night over dinner that was stuck in his head. It's astonishing how many times this has happened before, but this is how his life is being married to a guitarist.

With a swift towel drying, Seungcheol wrapped it around his waist and carefully opened the bathroom door to sneak into the adjacent walk-in closet door. He turned his head to see Jisoo sprawled over the bed, causing Seungcheol to snicker. 

He decided to go with a casual look today, with a white button down over his undershirt and tucking it into a pair of acid-washed denim jeans that hugged his thighs and calves. Seungcheol squealed and jumped out of shock when he heard a chuckle behind him in the doorway. Turning around he saw Jisoo standing there with sleepy eyes and the blanket wrapped around him like a burrito. “Wow, you look nice,” Jisoo hummed.

Seungcheol smiled and walked over to give Jisoo a proper morning kiss. After pulling back, however, he looked puzzled as Jisoo was holding Seungcheol’s buzzing phone with messages popping up on his lock screen. 

“I woke up to this a few minutes ago,” Jisoo yawned. “It's been buzzing non-stop.” Seungcheol gasped as he grabbed his phone and unlocked it to read all the messages. “I should have mentioned,” Jisoo continued as he rubbed his eye with his left hand, “the clock skipped an hour ahead.”

Seungcheol looked up from his phone at his husband puzzled. “Pardon? No, my phone still says it's six-thirty in the morning!” he proclaimed in denial.

Jisoo sighed and pulled Seungcheol out of the closet and threw the blanket on the unkempt bed before pulling his own phone from his side table. He showed the screen to Seungcheol which read a minute past seven-thirty. 

“What the hell?” Seungcheol gasped as he quickly realized that he was late to work rather than on time. He began rushing out of the bedroom to the dining room where he had work files and scattered across the table. Whining, Seungcheol started stacking and organizing his papers into stacks before placing them into their designated folder in his briefcase. Jisoo sluggishly followed him out of the bedroom but went to the kitchen to prepare him a quick breakfast to-go. “Why is my phone an hour behind still?”

“Probably because you aren’t used to daylight saving time since we don’t do it in Korea,” Jisoo hummed after he pressed the microwave buttons as he was warming up a breakfast sandwich. He went over to start the coffee machine and hummed quietly to himself as he heard the distressed cries of Seungcheol who was still frantically getting ready. He turned to see Seungcheol slipping on his shoes the wrong way with the hood of his jacket over his head mumbling to himself how he hates how weird America is with its time rules.

Calmly, Jisoo walked over with the tumbler full of coffee (filled with double-double cream and sugar to Seungcheol’s liking) and the breakfast sandwich wrapped in a paper towel and sealed within a plastic bag. After standing up, Seungcheol almost lost his balance but thankfully Jisoo pulled him before he could fall. With a relieved smile, Seungcheol took the breakfast items. “I hate how you convinced me to live in America… but I would be a mess without you.”

“I know,” Jisoo teased, causing Seungcheol to scrunch his nose which made Jisoo giggle. He followed Seungcheol to the foyer and blinked when he saw Seungcheol open the door and have a foot stuck in the hallway. “Wait!” Jisoo cried out as he held the door open. Seungcheol was already walking towards the elevator before he stopped in his tracks to turn around and blinked at Jisoo. “You forgot something!”

With a confused head tilt, Seungcheol smiled and walked back calmly to his husband and cupped Jisoo’s cheek with his free hand before leaning in for a soft and gentle kiss. Pulling back, he grinned wider and blinked surprised when Jisoo looked at him shocked with rosy cheeks. This sight was probably the highlight of his day even though it would probably cause his boss to yell at him for being so late.

“I wasn’t talking about a kiss,” Jisoo coughed as he pulled out Seungcheol’s keys and wallet behind his back, “b-but that was nice though.” Seungcheol laughed and took his belongings before pecking Jisoo’s cheek again sweetly as Jisoo tried to push him away playfully. He laughed. “Oh, you better get your ass to work before I get a call that you’ve been fired.”

“It would be your fault and we’d have to move back to Korea, huh?” Seungcheol smiled cheekily as he was walking backwards to the elevators while still giving Jisoo all of his attention. Jisoo grimaced but blew a flying kiss to his husband, to which Seungcheol caught before turning around and properly walking away from his apartment.

He knew he was late, and he knew he was risking a lot, but he didn’t mind all that much. Despite him being late and potentially screwing up his job position, Seungcheol didn’t mind taking his sweet time when it came to spending time with Jisoo. 


End file.
